Regreso a casa
by BonnieBosch
Summary: Un dia despues de dos meses Bella regresa a casa con Edward y Nessie : En Memoria de DLC


Disclamer: La Saga Crepusculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia.

**N/A:**** Querida Stephanie , este One-Shot va por ti .  
Muchas gracias por las risas , consejos y las fantásticas historias que nos has dado .  
Estés donde estés espero que estés acosando a Kurt Cobain, conduciendo un volvo y cantando a pleno pulmón , que se que era uno de tus sueños . Que nos guíes y protejas a tus amigos y a tu familia y que nos indiques con alguna señal divina como continuar con nuestros sueños.**

_____________________::::::::::::::::::_______________:::::::::::::::::::::______________:::::::::::::__________:::_______::::::_______

**" En Memoria de Daddy's Little Cannibal/Stephanie Bell"**

Era una noche oscura y sin luna. Una pequeña niña de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolate heredados de su madre lloraba en su cama. Su padre se acerca a calmarla. La niña llora y pide por su madre. Dice que la extraña y que quiere estar con ella.

Su madre se había marchado hacia dos meses y su padre había cuidado de ella todo este tiempo. Ella estaba resolviendo un asunto en Europa y en unas cuantas horas irían por ella al aeropuerto.

Su padre se viste mejor que nunca y viste a la niña con un vestido que le compro esa tarde. La monta en el carro con mucha suavidad, ya que se encuentra dormida.

En el trayecto la niña se despierta. "Papi ya vamos a llegar?" "Si Nessie no te preocupes duerme que yo te despierto cuando sea la hora".  
Edward por supuesto no necesitaba dormir mientras que Renesmee la pequeña semi vampiro todavía tenia necesidades humanas.

Todavía era temprano y el vuelo se había retrasado. Bella se había tenido que ir a Italia a probar a los Vulturi que ya la habían convertido. Lo que Edward no sabia era por que la habían tenido alla tanto tiempo.

Recuerda el dia en que ella se fue.

_-"Edward recibí una carta de Italia, tengo que ir a Volterra a Probarle a los Vulturi que ya soy una de ustedes."_

_-"Yo voy contigo , no te puedo dejar sola."_

_-"Edward ahora soy una de ustedes, ya no soy una frágil humana, Tambien piensa en Renesmee no se puede quedar sin ambos padres, yo regresare en poco tiempo"._

_-"Pero Bella.."_

_- " No Edward es algo que se debe hacer. Mi vuelo sale mañana mismo, además si queremos estar tranquilos el resto de nuestras existencias tengo que hacer esto… y sola"_

_-" No tengo otra opción , con lo cabeza dura que eres..pero promete llamarme ,si? Ademas asi mantendremos a Nessie segura.. recuerda que te amo y siempre te amare."_

_-"Yo también te amo Edward…"_

En ese momento Nessie despertó.

" Papi , ya llego mami?",

"No hija, todavía no."

" Crees que nos haya extrañado?"

" Claro nessie tanto como nosotros a ella".

En ese momento se aparco un avión y en la pantalla salió que el avión proveniente de Italia había llegado. Nessie se limpio el sueño de los ojos y empezó a buscar a su mama por todos lados.

Edward fue el primero que la vio.  
Traia sus Jeans y una camisa azul que resaltaban sus ojos ahora color miel y traia su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

Bella Salto a los brazos de su esposo y de su hija los abrazo fuertemente y beso a Renesmee en la cabeza.

"Te he extrañe mami."

" Nessie mirate estas enorme , mi bebe creció. Nessie amor te extrañe tanto hijita, prometo no volver a dejarte en toda mi existencia."

" …Edward…"

" Isabella Marie Cullen no tienes idea de cuanto te eextrañado, no me vuelvas a hacer pasar por esto de nuevo"

" Edward lo prometo no tienes ni idea de cuanto te extrañe"

" Si tengo idea, tu no tienes ni idea de cuanto te extrañe YO a TI".

Y en ese momento se dieron un beso tan apasionado que lo único que los pudo separar fue la vocecita de Renesmee.

" Mami, Papi estoy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo, pero – bajo su cabezita avergonzada- Tengo hambre."

Bella y Edward rieron.

" Lo sentimos hija ya vamos para la casa."

De camino a casa Bella le conto a Edward todo lo que hizo en Volterra y como le fue en el llegar a la casa lo primero que vieron fue un pequeño duendecillo saltar encima de Bella, Alice estaba emocionada por que su mejor amiga volviera a casa.

" Bella , que es eso que traes puesto? Mañana iremos de compras!"

No había terminado de decir esto Alice cuando una enorme mancha se acerco a Bella, la tiro por el aire y empezó a darle vueltas.

" Hermanita te extrañe! Espero que no hayas echo nada malo con ningún vampiro en Volterra y por eso te hayas tardado tanto. O tal vez con un licántropo? Oh pobre Eddie"

Bella rio y Edward lanzo un gruñido.

"Se siente bien volver a casa"

FIN

___________________::::::::::::::::::::::___________________:::::::::::::::::::::_______________:::::::::::_____

**Hola vampiresas!**

**Regrese pero no feliz hace unos días me entere de lo que le paso a Stephanie ( mejor conocida como Daddy's Little Cannibal). La conocí cuando traduje**_** "Edward's Lullaby" **_**y a partir de eso nos hicimos amigas. y no solo yo si no todos los integrantes de la comunidad Twilight de Fanfiction hemos recibido un duro golpe al perder a esta maravillosa persona, amiga de tan solo 18 años y toda una vida como prometedora escritora.**

**  
Stephanie me enseño a escribir lo que sienta en el momento , en saber expresar tus sentimientos con los medios que te dan .Ella nos enseño a perseverar y en mi caso era ella la que me daba fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, cada vez que me trababa en alguna de mis historias y le preguntaba a ella y ella con gusto me ayudaba.  
También me enseño que la primera persona que tiene que apreciar tus historias y tus trabajos eres tú misma y que nunca te tienes que dar por vencida.**

**Este hecho me hizo darme cuenta en cuan preciada es la vida y en que tenemos que aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo que tenemos porque no sabemos cuándo va a terminar.**

**Stephanie Bell (Daddy's Little Cannibal) de verdad te vamos a extrañar pero vivirás para siempre en nuestros corazones , por que una persona nunca se va y este no es un adiós ... es un hasta pronto .**

**DEP**

____________________________:::::::::::::::::::::_________________:::::::::::::::::::_____________:::____

**Para mis lectoras de "Para toda la eternidad" y "Another Love Story" les pido enserio perdón por la tardanza paro mi Memoria USB donde tengo guardados ambos fics está desaparecida y la sigo buscando así que no he podido actualizar. Tengo esperanza de encontrarla en la casa de mi papa, que es el único sitio donde me falta buscarla. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia los capítulos siguientes ya están terminados solo me falta mandárselos a mi Beta: Estrella D' Black.**

**Vampiresas gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo siempre.**

**Reviews make me smile :]**

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**Bellesme Sterling**


End file.
